Kuruta estúpido
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: (Especial 04/04) Han pasado tres años, la vida marcha bien, pero en el corazón de Leorio solo hay dudas y confusión ¿cómo enfrentarse de pronto al único amor que decidió marcharse?


**Especial 04/04**

-¿Kurapika?

Leorio se quitó los anteojos de lectura y los dejó sobre el escritorio como si no pudiera creer que por la puerta de su consulta acababa de entrar la misma figura menuda que había despedido de su vida tres años atrás. El mismo rostro, la misma mirada herida y ausente, como si la distancia y los años no hubiesen logrado sanar las llagas en su alma. No se sentía preparado para enfrentarlo, simplemente lo había dejado ir como el mismo Kurapika se lo había pedido, ¿por qué de pronto aparecía irrumpiendo en su vida sin piedad? ¿con qué derecho?

-¿necesitas atención médica?-preguntó soltando una sonrisa amable, apenas podía controlar la tensión en su estómago pero después de todo había esperado una hora para ser atendido, ¿era una casualidad?

-quizás, no estoy seguro

La expresión en su semblante era oscura y de pocos amigos, no parecía ser el tipo de persona que otorga confianza, no lo miraba a los ojos y evitaba hablar más de lo necesario. Lo observó de pies a cabeza notando de inmediato las cicatrices en su mano derecha, aunque no cargaba las cadenas, parecía llevarlas marcadas en la piel. No estaba ciertamente desnutrido, pero se veía más delgado de lo común, traía un tono enfermizo y amoratado alrededor de los ojos que llamó la atención de Leorio, ¿hipovitaminosis? probablemente, ¿anemia? lo daba por seguro.

-¿te sientes bien?-preguntó retomando su postura profesional

-si, solo he estado un poco cansado-respondió Kurapika con la misma parquedad que de costumbre-¿crees que estoy enfermo?

-te ves muy débil-se detuvo al encontrarse directamente con las iris celestes del chico-tu ojo derecho está ciego-afirmó acercándose a él para examinarlo de cerca

-no del todo-se defendió dando un paso atrás-puedo diferenciar luces y sombras, no es tan malo

Leorio torció el gesto identificando zonas de temblor en Kurapika, aunque no pudo deducir si se debía a la ansiedad o a la debilidad generalizada que veía en él.

-¿por qué estás aquí?-preguntó nervioso a la respuesta-la enfermera dijo que te has sentido mal durante días, pero no especificaste nada

-han sido meses

-¿te han practicado exámenes?

-no, no he hecho nada de eso, solo quería…-Kurapika apretó los dientes impotente-escuché que había llegado un médico nuevo que era cazador y-sonrió irónico-solo se me cruzó por la cabeza una persona que siendo cazador se dedica a la atención pública

-¿fingiste estar enfermo solo para comprobar que era yo?-rió

-doctor-llamó la enfermera abriendo la puerta de par en par-la señora Joey va a tener a su bebé

-prepare…

-ya lo hicimos, es urgente, hay circular

-iré enseguida-Leorio miró de reojo a Kurapika y como si fuese uno de sus tantos pacientes, se disculpó con una reverencia antes de salir corriendo tras la enfermera

Kurapika se quedó con las palabras en la boca y dio un paso como si quisiera detenerlo, su muñeca aún dolía, las quemaduras ardían y la ceguera de su ojo derecho molestaba más que nunca, pero no había comparación a la herida que acababa de abrir casi por gusto. No tenía utilidad alguna enfrentarlo y abrir a sangre fría cada una de las llagas que la ausencia de Leorio había provocado. Años vagando sin rumbo, sobreviviendo, queriendo morir, ¿qué hacía ahí? de pie frente a la consulta del nuevo médico en el pueblo, con el corazón en la mano, aún atesorando recuerdos y sentimientos, como un niño.

Caminó de vuelta a casa pensando en la mirada de la enfermera al recibirlo, con aquella inquietud que conocía, sabía que no emanaba ni un ápice de confianza y que su silencio inculpador generaba distancia. Sus ojos estaban apagados, parecía ya no conocer las sonrisas y su semblante adquiría cada vez más tristeza, sus manos temblaban de dolor, las cicatrices se marcaban ardientes en su piel y no tenía el valor suficiente para pedir ayuda. Había dejado ir todo lo que amaba y quizás la soledad que lo acompañaba era lo que necesitaba, un poco de nostalgia y crisis de irracionalidad, como si poco a poco perdiera la cordura y el poco de humanidad que alguna vez supo amar.

Su mente estaba difusa al llegar a casa, nublado por el deseo de echarse a llorar y ansioso por la impotencia que le producía no comprender sus propias acciones.

Estaba cansado, mucho más que otros días, pero sabía que sobreviviría. Después de todo, era un superviviente.

Cerró los ojos buscando el sueño, ¿cómo explicarle a Leorio que jamás quiso alejarse de su lado?

El niño de la señora Joey era fuerte y vigoroso, Leorio jamás había sostenido un bebé tan grande y llorón, era una suerte que el cordón alrededor de su cuello solo hubiese complicado a los enfermeros, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Regresó al estudio de su consulta y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla suspirando toda la tensión. Sobre el escritorio aún estaba el informe de ingreso que la enfermera le había entregado antes de atender a Kurapika, no había modo de saber que era él pues llevaba por identificación el número de serie de su licencia de cazador, no había fecha de nacimiento ni edad, solo un par de síntomas inespecíficos que hablaban de agotamiento físico extremo.

Volvió a leerlo como si leyera el mapa de un tesoro, quería hallar en ese resto de información algo más que la simple y falsa excusa que Kurapika había dicho, no iba a creerse que solo quería comprobar si acaso era él ¿acaso lo tomaba por tonto?

La enfermera se acercó a él para despedirse, era hora de volver a casa y dejar la consulta al médico que tomaba el turno nocturno, al verla una idea peligrosa vino a su mente.

-¿conoces a este chico?-preguntó mostrándole el informe de ingreso que ella misma había escrito

-no, la verdad, me parece muy extraño

-¿no pediste su dirección?

-sí, está escrita en la segunda hoja…-guardó silencio nerviosa-no irá a visitarlo ¿verdad?

-no lo atendí como es debido, surgió la cesaria de la señora Joey

-doctor, no creo que sea justo

-¿por qué no?

-disculpe pero, trabajo rodeada de personas que se dedican a salvar vidas, y él parece ser todo lo contrario. Es un cazador y es de los peligrosos

-yo también soy un cazador

-usted es diferente-sonrió inquieta-¿quiere que lo acompañe?

-no, no te molestes. Correré el riesgo-sonrió amable yendo en busca de su maletín-no me pasará nada, confía en mí

La enfermera asintió desconfiada y de un beso en la mejilla se despidió dejándolo atrás. Leorio la vio dejar la consulta con rapidez y se preguntó si acaso ella tendría razón, estaba consciente que él no era capaz de juzgar a Kurapika con objetividad, pues lo amaba, pero no creía justo confundirlo con un asesino aún cuando sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre ajena. Era Kurapika la víctima, el doliente y quien requería ser sanado, no podía ignorar todo aquello y simplemente olvidar al ser que vivía dentro de ese cuerpo lastimado y de mirada fría.

Anotó la dirección en su mano izquierda y salió en su búsqueda. Tres años había tardado en dar con su paradero y no perdería aquella oportunidad.

Mientras caminaba su paso se hacía lento y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Cada paso hacia el encuentro le partía el alma, le recordaba las noches sin dormir, la culpa y la sensación de vacío que Kurapika había dejado al pedirle que lo dejara de una vez. El dolor no se comparaba, había tanto de lo que se arrepentía y tanto que añoraba recuperar, los dos años que compartieron antes del desastre, dos años viviendo de ilusiones y promesas de amor que se perdieron en la oscuridad. Quizás fueron ingenuos o demasiado jóvenes, egoístas y estupidos, creyendo que el mundo estaba entre sus manos y que podían hacer de él lo que quisieran mientras estuvieran el uno apoyado en el otro.

Leorio había aceptado la autodestrucción de Kurapika con mucha pasividad y lo ocultó de su mente ocupándose de la medicina y viajando por el mundo buscando un sentido a su qué hacer, mientras que de él no sabía nada. Poco a poco había logrado sobrevivir sin recordarlo y creyó haber sanado de amor, pero bastó verlo solo una vez un par de minutos para recordar por qué había huído tan lejos. Las respuestas que buscaba siempre terminaban en los ojos claros de Kurapika, en el recuerdo de su melena rubia descansando sobre su hombro y su cálida voz susurrándole semi dormido por las mañanas que era su motivo de existir. Añoraba con dolor tomarlo de la mano, abrazarlo, sostenerlo entre sus brazos para protegerlo…

* * *

Leorio supo desde el principio cómo acabaría aquella noche. Apenas daban las diez de la noche cuando dio con la calle indicada. Había gritos, poca luminosidad y un tenso ambiente que creía haber dejado en el olvido.

Caminó con rapidez en busca del 527, su corazón daba golpes tan fuertes que afectaba su respiración y zumbaba en sus oídos con dolor. Se veía nuevamente tres años atrás, corriendo con Killua en sus brazos hacia el refugio donde Kurapika lo esperaba con Gon, los cuatro en un mundo desconocido, heridos y mentalmente torturados. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si nuevamente Kurapika le estuviera gritando en la cara que no era capaz de protegerlos como había prometido antes de mandarlo al carajo, golpearlo y pedirle que lo abandonara, que ya no lo amaba, que ya no confiaba en él y que si acaso no era un cobarde, que les salvara la vida al menos a Gon y a Killua.

-¡No es mi culpa!-había gritado devolviendo con furia su frustración hacia Kurapika en un empujón que los obligó a mirarse a los ojos solo por un momento.

Se había acabado. Siempre supo que al final de la línea sus vidas estaban destinadas a escindirse, pero nunca esperó que fuese un quiebre tan abrupto, doloroso y en medio de una situación donde sus vidas y la de sus mejores amigos estaban en peligro. Se dedicó a curarlos mientras Kurapika protegía el refugio dejando en último lugar los motivos que lo habían llevado a ser cazador, atrás quedaron la venganza y los ojos rojos. Kurapika solo quería regresar a casar con sus amigos, y vivir. Cuando Leorio entendió, poco quedaba por hacer y solo pudo entregar un trozo de su vida a cambio de llevarlos a los tres a un lugar seguro.

De ellos no supo desde entonces, hasta ahora. Su próximo recuerdo no era más que angustia y meses sin hablar intentando construirse una nueva vida con el mar de recuerdos que pesaban en su ser, sin amigos, sin amor.

La 527 apenas estaba en pie, de la casa quedaban restos de cenizas y un poco de acidez en el aire, como si el mismo demonio hubiese escupido fuego sobre ella. Intentó comprender qué ocurría, pero las personas aledañas se mantenían encerradas en sus casas, acostumbradas a los tiroteos y a la violencia de las calles. Quería saber si realmente Kurapika vivía allí, si acaso estaba herido o necesitaba de su ayuda, no quería volver a fallarle por miedo al dolor, deseaba demostrarle que podía protegerlo, sostenerlo y al fin amarlo.

¿Y si la dirección no era correcta? Cabía la posibilidad que Kurapika hubiese mentido, era muy probable si acaso intentaba ocultarse, pero el presentimiento en su estómago decía lo contrario ¿quería que lo encontrara?

Se vio obligado a utilizar nen, no le gustaba hacerlo, detestaba sentirse un cazador, mas, no tenía opción. A cada instante su cuerpo se precipitaba a la idea que lograba leer en las accione erráticas de Kurapika: ¿por qué había ido directamente en su búsqueda? porque estaba desesperado, ¿por qué se había mostrado vulnerable? porque lo estaba, ¿por qué se había presentado ante él mostrando su ceguera y las cicatrices que aún no sanaban? ¿por qué simplemente no pidió su ayuda? porque seguramente estaba entre la espada y la pared, no tenía escapatoria y él era su única mano amiga. Kurapika siempre confió en él, siempre dijo que lo admiraba y que esperaba de él mucho más que lo que se creía, y que solo lo llamaría si era necesario. Nunca le permitió exponerse, como si la forma de demostrar su afecto fuese manteniéndolo siempre al margen.

Lo buscó alrededor, lo llamó a viva voz, se hizo parte del pánico y corrió intentando reconocer la presencia de Kurapika con su En, aunque estaba consciente que el In del chico era perfecto y hallarlo era imposible si acaso no se mostraba.

Corrió en el fondo del callejón hasta sentir tras de sí la escalofriante esencia de Kurapika en su tono más oscuro. Pudo imaginarlo ante él temblando de ira, empapado en sangre y asesinándolo con sus ojos rojos y sombra asesina. Aunque fue solo un instante, como si se hubiese desmayado, el aura de Kurapika se hizo pequeña y casi imperceptible.

Caminó iluminando con su pequeña linterna hasta dar con él. Kurapika estaba acurrucado en el piso, presa del síncope y la bradicardia, respiraba lento y temblaba como si el suéter que traía no fuese suficiente abrigo. Leorio lo tomó entre sus brazos dejando caer la linterna y lo abrazó ignorando la ropa húmeda del chico, solo le importaba su respiración junto a su oído, su señal de sobrevivencia.

-...perdóname

Kurapika habló bajito y temeroso buscando el rostro de Leorio en la penumbra de la noche.

-no quise…

-estás muy débil-Leorio lo interrumpió buscando el pulso del rubio en su muñeca

-dijeron...dijeron que iban a matarte, yo...no tengo lo que quieren...Leorio

-¿quiénes?

-¡alto!-gritó con prepotencia una voz femenina tras ellos que hizo temblar las manos del médico-¿Leorio?

Él pestañeó nervioso ante la linterna de Cheadle, la presidenta de la Asociación de Cazadores, y una vieja amiga a la que nunca dejaba de decepcionar. Verla allí, sin previo aviso, dispuesta a dispararle si era necesario, le hizo ver que algo estaba ignorando en la escena y que probablemente era aquello que inquietaba su interior. No deseaba verlo, no quería, ya sabía qué era lo que encontraría y se negaba a darle frente.

-¿qué haces aquí? vete si no quieres involucrarte-dijo Cheadle con un rostro más humano

-¿por qué estás aquí?-Leorio sollozó. Estaba asustado y sus brazos se negaban a soltar a Kurapika, no lo dejaría ir una vez más-no entiendo…qué pasa ¿por qué…?

-mira a tu alrededor-suspiró ella marcando en su teléfono un número teléfonico-Mizai, lo tengo, sí, es él, ven pronto

-¿no lo ves?-preguntó al colgar

-no-reconoció Leorio sin entender por qué lloraba

Cheadle se levantó tomándolo del brazo con violencia hasta separarlo de Kurapika y tenerlo a su lado de frente al callejón. Leorio abrió los ojos abrumado, sintió temor y luego desesperación, la presidenta iluminaba con la linterna la sangre, los cuerpos desmembrados y las paredes que mostraban a Leorio por qué Kurapika se encontraba exhausto y empapado en sangre, ¿cuántas personas muertas había a sus pies? ¿5? ¿6? era imposible decirlo.

¿Todo ello porque amenazaron con matarlo? ¿su extraña visita de la tarde fue una advertencia?

-es su tercer incumplimiento de las leyes, Kurapika no tiene excusas-explicó Cheadle un poco resignada-creí que no estaban en contacto

-¿qué le harán?-Leorio intentó salir del impacto buscando una solución. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, conocía las consecuencias del tercer error y solo de pensarlo su cuerpo comenzaba a descompensarse. Era terror vivo.

-revocación de licencia y sentencia de muerte, no hay más. Le dimos muchas oportunidades

Cheadle se adelantó y tomó a Kurapika del suéter obligándolo a caminar junto a ella. Sabía que no opondría resistencia, no había nada de qué arrepentirse ni nada más por hacer, para ella las leyes eran una sola y debían cumplirse.

-¡Cheadle!-Leorio corrió tras ellos llamándola con la garganta desgarrada-no puedes…

-es mi deber-respondió dándole la espalda aún

-te lo suplico, solo observa, Kurapika no está en sus cabales ¿vas a hacerte cargo de un cazador al que no puedes eliminar porque no está en su sano juicio? ¿vas a gastar recursos y tiempo en él? fue defensa propia, créeme

-¿tienes pruebas?

-claro que no las tengo, Chead. Pero... ¿no crees que es injusto?

-sé que lo es, pero Kurapika decidió llegar a esto, ¿o acaso ves que se queja?

-¡Cheadle!

-no puedo acomodar las leyes para ti, Leorio

Leorio tartamudeó nervioso y balbuceó temblando de pies a cabeza entendiendo que la vida se le estaba yendo de las manos, supo que había llegado demasiado tarde y que quizás su presentimiento siempre fue errado. Kurapika lo necesitó desde un principio y fue un estúpido al no llamarlo antes. Lo amaba, ¿cómo explicarle a esa mujer que era capaz de morir si acaso Kurapika seguía con vida? ¿cómo era posible que Kurapika aceptara su sentencia tan cómodamente? ¿era esto lo que quería? ¿no quedaba esperanza alguna?

-¡no tiene sentido!-gritó alcanzándola e interponiéndose entre ambos-Kurapika no tiene registro oficial, no existe más que para la Asociación de Cazadores-dijo exhausto y jadeante-si solo eliminas sus registro del examen y su historial, no deberías hacer todo esto, solo es una pérdida de tiempo

-¿y dejar a un asesino suelto?

-¡no es un asesino! ¡sabes que no lo es!

Cheadle chasqueó la lengua impotente y vio a Kurapika buscar refugio bajo el abrigo de Leorio y a Leorio sostenerlo en su abrazo como si no hubiese modo de separarlos. Tuvo el desagradable presentimiento que colgar a uno significaba la pérdida del otro, y no estaba dispuesta a sufrir la ausencia de otro amigo. Después de todo, a ellos le debía el haber regresado con vida luego de la expedición y estaba en deuda, aunque no estaba segura de querer poner en riesgo su título por un par de amantes desquiciados.

-váyanse a la mierda-susurró molesta-al menos finge un poco de remordimiento, infeliz-escupió apuntando a Kurapika con desdén-no olvides quién acaba de salvarte el culo, otra vez

-gracias-susurró Leorio dejando caer las gruesas lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos

-desaparezcan-les ordenó

-gracias…-repitió el médico tomando la mano de Kurapika dispuesto a huir como un fugitivo

Cheadle meneó la cabeza nerviosa por lo que acababa de hacer y los vio correr hacia la infinidad de la noche como si la casi decena de cuerpos mutilados a su alrededor no existiesen y la pena de muerte fuese solo una broma pesada. Fue volver a verlos cubriéndose la espalda con una lealtad que asustaba y atentar contra sus vidas en el intento de mantener una relación sin sentido, pero que llenaba la vida de ambos huérfanos del mundo. No tenían nada más, solo el uno al otro y Cheadle no sentía la autoridad suficiente para hacer infelices a dos de sus mejores cazadores.

Kurapika no lo entendía, Leorio lo estaba llevando de la mano a un lugar desconocido ¿qué planeaba? ¿fingir y hacer de cuenta que nada había ocurrido? ¿tan demente estaba que simplemente ignoraría sus manos ensangrentadas? Ni siquiera a él se le había ocurrido lo de los registros ¿era cierto? ¿en verdad había zafado de morir en manos de la Asociación?

Simplemente se dejó caer.

Estaba exhausto y las ganas de llorar eran insostenibles.

Leorio fue a su lado al instante y lo abrazó de rodillas frente a él dejándolo llorar apoyado sobre su pecho, sobre su afable corazón que transmitía paz y consuelo. Le debía la vida, otra vez, y todo su corazón. Había tanto que deseaba decirle y apenas podía balbucear su nombre como un bebé mimado. Se sentía tan pequeño e impotente.

-lo siento tanto-dijo Kurapika preso en su desesperanza-no quería, no quería hacerlo

-salgamos de aquí

-soy un tonto, nunca quise que te fueras, no creí que lo tomarías en serio, Leorio

-¿no fue...de verdad?

Kurapika negó con la cabeza.

-solo estaba enojado-el rubio tosió angustiado-pero te fuiste y desapareciste

-¡qué tonto eres!-gritó echándose a reír-qué imbéciles…

-perdóname…

-no tiene caso, olvidémonos de todo esto de una maldita vez-susurró tomando la mano del chico entre las suyas-nunca quisimos ser cazadores, maldición, solo queríamos regresar a un hogar. Digamos adiós a toda esta mierda, por favor

-¿aún me quieres? he hecho cosas horribles...

Leorio calló su boca con un beso y limpió el rostro del chico secando sus lágrimas con sus propias manos.

-vámonos

-¿dónde iremos?

-a casa-sonrió ayudándolo a ponerse de pie-los chicos estarán felices de verte

Kurapika sonrió como un niño, escuchar que Gon y Killua estaban felices de verlo y caminar con Leorio de su mano era todo lo que había buscado por años y apenas podía creer que estaba sucediendo.

Sí, era una buena forma de acabar los diez años de vida que le quedaban.

-por cierto, felices 24, kuruta estúpido

* * *

_**Hola mis amores bellos, ha pasado taanto desde que comencé y ya me comienzo a preguntar si acaso me quedo sin ideas jaja de todos modos les traigo un especial por el cumpleaños de nuestro kuruta amado y rata más querida. **_

_**Espero estar más activa 3 **_

_**Cariños y besitos desde Chile n_n**_


End file.
